Enter the Labyrinth Once More
by Kimera Stormryder
Summary: What if Sarah was Fae? 5-7-08 I am sorry for leaving this story hanging in space for so long! Here we go again.
1. Child of Magic

  
  


**_Enter The Labrinyth Once More_**

_All characters not from the original story are my own. This story is dedicated to the Labrinythians, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it._

** Chapter One  
Child of Magic**

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." Her father smiled at her as she leaned over to blow out the candles on the cake. Sarah couldn't believe it, she was twenty one, and it was a fantastic day. All her friends had come over, "Well… at least all her 'regular friends'." She amended to herself as she glanced around at the people from college and her part time job. "After all how would they react if Sir Didymius, Hoggle and... oh man Ludo were to make an appearance." The thought made her smile. They'd probably run off screaming in fear." Even so it was a nice party, nice enough to let her ignore the daggers her step-mother was glaring at her all afternoon…. Almost.

Toby, not a baby anymore at almost six years old, almost tackled her with a huge hug. Almost crushing the present he had so carefully wrapped up between them. Taking it from him with a bright smile Sarah unwrapped it to find a wishing well made of dismantled clothespins glued to a baby food jar, then varnished. It was beautiful, Toby already showed signs of artistic talents, and this time she knew her father had lent a hand only with the varnish, Toby was very possessive of his work. She couldn't be more pleased. Picking him up and holding him close she whispered in his ear, "It's perfect goblin boy, I love it." He laughed at the sound of her secret name for him. She always called him that when she was especially pleased with him. Wrapping his arms around her neck he squeezed lightly before she let him back down onto the floor. Karen watched this, darkness flashing from her eyes. Uneasily Toby looked from his mother to his sister. As long as he could remember, they never seemed to get along. Sarah tried, and sometimes his mother did too. They just couldn't seem to understand each other at all, almost like they came from different worlds or something. His father and him always seemed to be caught in the middle of it. Shrugging it off he ran over to his mother, and hugged her tightly around the waist. Saying nothing Karen ruffled his hair gently. At least this time, he knew she wouldn't be mad at him for showing feeling towards Sarah. Contentedly he turned to watch the others, he just loved to see Sarah enjoy herself.

**…**

Later that night Sarah stood in front of her bedroom mirror. Toby was playing with some of her stuffed animals on the bed. They both had looked forward to this part all day. Their parents had gone out for some quiet time, and finally Sarah's 'special' friends were going to come and celebrate her birthday, Labrinyth style. Toby knew all about the Labrinyth, and the adventure that had given his sister such a connection to it. Ever since he had been old enough to understand, she had told him the story of their adventure. It was one of his favorites, after all not too many kids had a personal fairy tale that they were part of, at least not one that really happened. He even kept the old leather bound book under a loose floorboard in his room, where mother couldn't find it. She would hit the roof if she found out Sarah had been 'filling his mind with make believe again. Karen was a very practical person. Magic was simply beyond her, outside of her 'grounded' life. The thoughts raced in his mind, but if asked he could never put them into words that easily. If asked he would say, "Momma likes regular life, Sarah likes… dreams. He was somewhere in the middle of it all, again.

Sarah stood in front of the mirror she knew they were waiting for her, waiting for her to say the words so they could come. Taking a deep breath she called out to those she knew waited on the other side. "Hoggle… Didymius … Ludo… I need you, all of you. Right now." The mirror shimmered for a moment, becoming like the surface of a pond. Sarah blinked, and when she opened her eyes, her labrinythian friends surrounded her, with hugs presents and birthday wishes. Hard to believe it had been six years since she had defeated the Labrinyth, and its Goblin King. She didn't have long to think about it before the firereys pulled her into a dance, while Toby played with Ludo, who made the stones and precious pebbles of Sarah's collection arrange themselves in patterns for his amusement. The night was a whirl of games song and dance, and before they knew it, it was time for the Labrinythians to return home. It was with sadness that Sarah reopened the mirror gate, and said goodnight to her guests. While they were cleaning up, Toby commented. "I wish I could do that." Surprised she looked at him, "Do what?" "Call them… like you can. How do you do that?" "I don't know… I-I just can Toby. Come on, mom and dad will be home soon and if you are in here when they get back we are both going to be toast." He nods and runs down the hall to his room to get changed and get into bed. Leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Sarah never could understand how she had been able to bring her friends into her world, or send them home again. She had always assumed it was part of her defeating the Labrinyth, a sort of prize. But that didn't make any sense , especially given what she had learned since she had been home again. It didn't explain the first night Jareth came to her, it did not explain how she had broken Jareth's s mind spell over her, and it sure didn't explain how she had defeated the Labrinyth. She knew, thanks to Hoggle and the others, that no one before or since had ever managed to make it to the castle. Or face Jareth inside of it and win. No one that is but her. Toby's question tonight had only brought back her own curiosity. What made her so special? With a heavy sigh she pushes herself up off the bed and crosses the room to look deep into the eyes of her reflection. "What is so special about me, Why am I able to do these strange things?" The mirror offered her no answers, just as she knew it would not. The secret of her gifts lay elsewhere, other than the mirror gate she had created with them. Shaking her head as she turned away from its reflective surface, she went into her bathroom and got ready for bed. It was only later, as she lay between the cool linen sheets an answer came into her mind, in a woman's voice but not her own. A voice that sounded like wind chimes in a soft breeze, whispering: "You do what you can, because you are a glamour child Sarah. A child of magic."

Night of Glamour  
Kimera 


	2. Night of Glamour

  
  


**_Enter The Labrinyth Once More_**

_All characters not from the original story are my own. This story is dedicated to the Labrinythians, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it._

** Chapter Two  
One Night of Glamour**

_ Sarah dreamed… hearing the strange, but not unkind voice present in her mind. In her mind's eye the voice took on the form of a beautiful fairie woman with long and flowing silver hair. The apparition smiled at her as it began to speak again. "Sarah, you have asked your question thousands of times, and thousands of times we have remained silent, for it was not yet time. Tonight, finally we may show you, for you have reached the age of decision. Know your past and choose your future." Before Sarah could react, the woman vanished as every color of the imagination swirled around her lovely form. Slowly they faded to reveal a familiar scene, her parent's bedroom, the way it was when she was a little girl. Her mother, looking younger than she ever remembered seeing her, sat at the vanity table brushing out her waist length ebony hair… _

Linda looked into her vanity mirror inspecting the image critically. At twenty four she was just beginning to show faint signs of aging. A small line here, a shadow there, nothing truly noticeable, but as an actress even little things can have consequence. Michael was downstairs, finishing another of his briefs. Tomorrow he would start a large case, the kind that could make his career. She knew he would be coming up soon, and smiled at the thought of being together again after so long. Being an actress was difficult in the best of times, waiting, hoping for work, and once getting it having to spend endless hours away in rehearsals and performances. This last show, an off Broadway production of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', had run longer than expected, keeping her in the city for almost six months, with her husband only able to come for short periods of time, having his law practice to look after. The homecomings more than made up for it, she had to admit. The first night home was always one for the record books. The door opened, breaking into her thoughts. Turning in her chair she saw her husband, her Michael, standing in the doorway, with a bottle of wine and a dozen red roses in arms. With a smile that made her look years younger, she almost ran to him crushing him in her embrace. Laying the roses and wine on an end table he picked her up, raining kisses on her as he carried her to their bed.

Later

Asleep in each others arms, neither of them noticed the brilliant moonbeam that shone through the large picture window to fall just at the foot of their bed. Or the shimmering quality that light took on, coalescing into the form of the same woman from Sarah's dreams. The stranger's silver hair, plaited into an intricate braid that trailed to her waist, glimmered against the deep sapphire gown that flowed off her slim shoulders to float along the floor. Violet eyes glistening with peace and tranquillity, she watched them sleep a moment before giving her blessing. In a voice like chimes sounding in a summer night's breeze she spoke the incantation.

"Rare it is for two to love so purely… more so for those that do, to remain true each to the other. Unfortunately it is not to remain so always for you. So tonight, on this the second moon, the crystal moon, I grant you a gift. A girl child is to be born of your love, even now her life begins. As my gift to her for you, I grant her the magic of the fae, the magic of dreams. Her mark will be her eyes, pale green, like the first blush of spring, and her strength, which she will need in the trials she must face without you. When she reaches the age of decision, she will be given the choice all such children are, but she will always be a glamour child, a child of magic."

As the last of these words fade away, the woman, the fae woman, Sarah thinks to herself, vanishes in a glimmer of light. A seemingly stray beam touches her mothers forehead and lingers there for a moment, before it too fades away. Sarah is left to watch the innocent slumber of her parents for a moment, before that image fades away as well. 

Colors again whirl across her dream vision before Sarah finds herself in a glade of some type. Looking around at the jewel-like insects and beautiful flowers she notices that she is dressed in a cream colored gown with an empire waist that floats around her. Her chestnut brown hair is loose with only a simple circlet of braids, plaited with ribbon, keeping it off her face. Noticing a table and chairs set under the shade of a large peach tree, she walks uncertainly over and sits down to enjoy the scenery. It isn't long before she realizes she is not alone. The fae from her… dream? Vision… of her parents, sits across from her, a kind smile on her face. "Welcome Sarah, I've been waiting a long time for this night."

Even though she had every reason to be afraid, Sarah found to her surprise she was not. Not in the least. For the first time, in a long time she felt as if she was truly home. Looking at her… hostess she couldn't help but ask the obvious questions. "Who are you? And Where are we?" Violet eyes meet eyes of pale emerald as she answers. "I am Luna, daughter of the moon, and we are inside your dreams…"

Truth and Consequence  
Kimera 


	3. Truth and Consequences

  
  


**_Enter The Labrinyth Once More_**

_All characters not from the original story are my own. This story is dedicated to the Labrinythians, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it._

**_ Chapter Three  
Truth and Consequence_**

"Inside my dreams? But how is that possible?"

"How else my dear girl, by magic." Noticing her unease, she lays a hand lightly over the young girl's. "Easy child, I mean you no harm. I have brought you here for two purposes. First to show you the nature of your gift. Which I have done already. And secondly to allow you the choice that all with such gifts much make."

The simple reassurance of her touch was enough to give Sarah the confidence to go on. "I don't understand… I saw you, and my parents, but I really don't understand what it all means."

Patting her hand reassuringly Luna began to explain. "You have met Fae before young one. Jareth is one, so are the little sprites that live outside the Labrinyth. " Sarah's eyes widen at the mention of her journeys. "Yes I know all about that little trip into the underground you had to take, and your rousing success against Jareth., but right now is not the time for that. They are fae, but obviously of different breeds. Jareth is like me, and like me he has his sphere of influence. But I am getting ahead of myself. Fae rarely have children, and our numbers have lessened greatly over the years because of it. That is why we are able to increase our numbers through other methods."

Feeling very much like a toy parrot that can only repeat the last few words said to hit, Sarah couldn't help herself. "Other methods." Luna nods in acknowledgment as she continues her story.

"Yes. Fae are born on earth under a special set of circumstances. They must be conceived on the night of the crystal moon, in an act of true love. Children born under those conditions are considered children of magic and either live on earth until they reach the age of decision, or they are brought to the underground at a very young age and raised there by fae themselves. In either case when a fae born is such a manner reaches 21 they can decide if they want to live as fae, or as mortal. But once the choice is made it cannot be undone. Magic or mortality, they can have one but not both. "

"How do you decide which children live here, and which live their lives on earth?"

"It is up to the fae involved. Some like Jareth take the children born under the second moon and raise them from birth. Others allow the children to be raised in the mortal world until they reach the age of decision. Either way once that age is reached all children are given the choice."

"How are these children chosen? I mean, did Jareth take Toby to raise or to make him a goblin?" Her voice is faint. She isn't sure she wants to know the answer, but she had to know once and for all why he had taken her little brother that night one way or the other.

With the softest of sighs, Luna answers. "Jareth never took the child, his goblins did. Unfortunately the night you made your wish, was also the night your powers began to awaken. That attracted their attention, and when you accidentally used the correct words, they followed your command. Jareth merely played his part as you gave it to him. It was an unfortunate set of circumstances, one that we all wish had never occurred"

"And…. If I had failed his 'test' ?"

"If you had been unable to solve the maze…. Toby would have never returned to the mortal world." Sarah begins to get up but is stopped cold by the words that follow. "However there was no doubt that you could solve the Labrinyth." Sarah's eyes lock with Luna's once more. "You are a fae, born true. No fae can be stopped by magic designed to fool mortals, and that is all the Labrinyth truly is, a mortal trap to make people pay for their sins. "

"What sin is so terrible that the only atonement is to lose a child?" Sarah's voice is strained with barely controlled anger, her body almost trembles with it as she remembers all the horrible thoughts that raced through her mind as she ran through the Labrinyth. One hand bloodlessly clutches the edge of the table as she fights to regain her composure. "What gives Jareth the right to make anyone pay that high a price?"

Luna's eyes narrow in anger as she looks past Sarah . A voice from behind speaks in answer… a very familiar voice. In sound if not in tone. "There is only one sin Sarah, hurting that same child, over and over again. I have never, and will never allow a chance to punish such acts go by. When I am given the opportunity to end it, I take it, and I will not apologize for that. Not now not ever."

The voice is unmistakable., it has haunted her dreams every night for the past five years. Only now it is darker and colder than she ever remembered hearing it. An undercurrent of anger gives it a power she had never dreamed possible. Getting up slowly she turns to face him.

He stands there in the grove in full dress, an armored chest plate gleaming blackly in the light of the noonday sun, highlighted with traces of purest silver and gold. A flowing cape of midnight blue flares out from shoulder clasps adorned with sapphires, reaching down to touch the ground behind him. All his clothing is dark and rich, from the knee high leather riding boots to the velvet leggings and doublet that peeks from beneath his armor. Midnight blue and ebon black, contrasting sharply with his pale skin, blonde hair, and sapphire eyes. The Goblin King in all his glory, a young infant cradled in the crook of his left arm, cooing softly. He smiles down at the child before meeting her hard gaze with one of his own.

"Would you see this child doused in scalding water or thrown out a window because his mother cant stand to look at him anymore? Would you like to be the one to tend the burns on his chest from cigarettes or flames the next time his father is in a drunken stupor and decides to punish him for crying too much? Tell me Sarah is that what you want?"

Eyes wide she stares at them, struggling to find a way to speak. After what feels like an eternity she manages in a faint voice. "There has to be another way… there are people in my world who put a stop to such things. "

"Ahhh yes, the child protection agencies where every day they take children in 'loving' homes far away from the pain and terror their parents have put them through. By warehousing them in homes with people who wait on checks given them by the state to pay for care. " He doesn't bother hiding the contempt in his voice, the lilting, almost musical tones roughened by anger and scorn .

"It isn't all like that." A trace of the old defiance. "There are people out there who are really trying to help."

"Maybe I agree…. Maybe I even admire those who truly help children out of the goodness of their hearts. But even you have to admit too many children in your world… how do you say… 'fall through the cracks'. Or when found end up lost in tangles of … I believe the phrase is 'red tape'. I take the forgotten ones , and give them a life where nothing can hurt them anymore. Where they can live forever and be happy. The ones that are saved by your society I leave be, the ones who are wished away I take. It's that simple."

"By turning them into goblins?" Her eyes flash brightly with her anger, almost glowing with their intensity. "What kind of life is that Jareth?"

"Sarah… Do you think me so cruel to believe I would actually turn innocent children into goblins without cause?" His voice was soft, and there was an undercurrent in it that almost sounded like he was in pain. "Do you think I would be so cruel to children who have already suffered so much?"

"Isn't that what you pride yourself on…. Being cruel?" Irony tinged her voice making it cold.

Before he could reply their discussion was cut short. Luna had risen unnoticed to stand behind Sarah, and now she had decided to speak. "As interesting as this conversation may be, you will continue it later. You will have all the time in the world to speak later on whatever you wish. We have another issue to discuss right now." Stepping around to turn and face Sarah, Luna looks up into the taller woman's eyes. "Sarah Williams, you are a child of magic, born under the second moon, the crystal moon. This night you have reached the age of 21. It is the age of decision for our kind, of which you are. Choose your destiny, will you become full fae and wield your magic? Or will you live from this day forward as mortal, never to touch the fae realms, including the Underground, or its denizens, again in your mortal life. The power is now in your hands. Choose wisely."

Discussion and Decision  
Kimera 


End file.
